narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanegakure
Hanegakure ''(羽'' れの里 Hanegakure no Sato, English TV: Village Hidden in the Wings" or "Hidden Wing Village") is the hidden village of the Land of Mountains. Despite not being a village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Hanegakure has appointed a Kage to guide the village known as the Hanekage, of which there has been only one thus far, the founder of the village Ryūhō Tsubasa. Still very much a work in progress so things are subject to change History Founding After the 4th great ninja war, Ryūhō decides he no longer wants to serve Kirigakure after their mistreatment of his family and instead return to his homeland in the Land of Mountains to start over from scratch. Rather than rebuilding Kagero village, Ryūhō works on founding his own village like the Five Great Shinobi Countries. As one of the only few survivors of the Tsubasa Clan and current patriarch, Ryūhō strived to make the village a safe haven for his clan who were forced to scatter after Kagero's destruction and a safe haven for other clans or shinobi who were also unjustly persecuted and mistreated. Ryūhō's goal was to gain recognition for his clan and not be in the shadow of the other nations, but to be recognized as equals. As years passed Ryūhō garnered more and more support for his cause that after 15 years had passed after the war, Ryūhō had successfully founded Hanegakure with a fairly large population. He had built quite a reputation for himself during his time in Kirigakure and fighting in the war, revered as a 'Snow angel of death'. But it wasnt just his power and reputation, but Ryuhos ideals in wanting to create a safe haven for those who were ostracized and persecuted that nobody objected to him being named the first Hanekage. Post-War Clans *Tsubasa Clan (翼 一''族'' Tsubasa Ichizoku ) *Kusabana Family (草花一家族 Kusabana Kazoku) *Akabane Family (赤羽一家族 Akabane Kazoku) *Hachimitsu Clan (蜂蜜 一族 Hachimitsu Ichizoku) *Hakuryū Clan (白 龍 一族 Hakuryū Ichizoku) *Shílìng Clan (时令 一族 Shílìng Ichizoku) *Tsuruka Family (ツル 佳一家族 Tsuruka Kazoku '') Locations *Hanegakure Academy *Hanekage's Office *Mission Hall *Take Hospital *Hane Bank *Hane Library *Take Lookout Tower *Hane Cemetary *Hanegakure Central Post Office *'Yozora Hot Springs''' A hot spring located in the mountains. *'Hane Orphanage' A small orphanage that houses children up till their 18. *'Tsubasa Memorial' The memorial and burial ground for all the Tsubasa clan members who died. The memorial statue is shaped like a wing with all the clan member's names engraved on it. You will often see Aster tataricus and Sweet Pea flowers placed there. *Tengu Park *Training Hall *Hanegakure Animal Hospital *Kagero Park *Koori Shop *'Kusabana Flower Shop' : A popular flower shop run by the Kusabana family. *'Hachimura District' : A small district mainly occupied by the Hachimitsu clan, who mainly runs a beekeeping facility and uses many bee-related Jutsu. It is also a popular place to buy honey and other honey-based foods. *'Hanabusa Inn' : A popular inn run by Kazuhiro Hanabusa. *'Moukin Aviary' : An Aviary that raises birds of prey. *Nakazora Prison *Kiyomizu Watermill *Crystal Cake Shop *'Moon Cake Shop' A popular sweets shop located in the Moonlight District that sells Moon Cakes. *'Tai Sun Cake Shop' A sweets shop located in the Moonlight District that sells Sun Cakes. *'Moonlight Cake House' A cake shop located in the Moonlight District *'Moonlight District' A large district within Hanegakure thats known for its many sweet shops there. It is also where Hanabusa Inn, Hane Orphanage, Nakazora Prison, and Tengu Park are located. *'Meat-Meats' A meat shop that both sells and cooks meat. *'Yozora Manor' A large manor that houses the Hakuryu family. *'Yozora District' A moderate-sized district located in the part of the village where there's the least light hence its name Yozora which means night sky. It is where Yozora Manor, Yozora Hot Springs, Meat-Meats, and Moukin Aviary are located. Trivia *Many families in the village surnames are based on things with wings. Akabane means Red Wing/Feather, Hachimitsu means'' Beehive/Bee honey'', Hakuryu means White Dragon, Tsuruka means Beautiful Crane, and Tsubasa means'' Wing''. *Some places in Hanegakure are called Take instead of Hane. That is because Take 岳 means a tall mountain ''or mountain peak'' which is where Hanegakure is located, in the Land of Mountains. *Hanegakure's appearance is inspired by many different villages in Italy. Specifically, Apricale Province Imperia Liguria, Enna Alta, Cammarata, Rocca di Papa, and Cinque Terre, all of which are located on and around mountains. *Most Shinobi in Hanegakure have Water and Earth release, the village is located in the mountains near a large body of water, making it the perfect location to compliment them. *Hanegakure tends to be associated with many different types of birds, this is because Hanegakure happens to be located in a place where birds tend to migrate from, often dropping feathers as they fly by. This is why Hanegakure is sometimes called the Village Hidden by Feathers since the character for Hane 羽 also translates to''' '''feather/plume. *Many of the clans in the village were also mistreated by others in their previous homes, this is why when they heard Ryuho's ambition, they immediately wanted to join and support him. Making Hanegakure the village with the highest immigration. *The reason people leave Aster tataricus and Sweet Pea flowers at the Tsubasa memorial is because in Hanakotoba Aster tataricus means Remembrance and Sweet Pea means Goodbye. Category:DRAFT